Adventskalender
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: So... ein kleines Geschenk zur Adventszeit von Nimril und mir: Ein Drabble-Adventskalender. Jeden Tag gibt es einen neuen Drabble an den Adventssonntagen und an Nikolaus sogar Double-Drabbles aus diversen Fandoms HdR, HP, TdV, PdO, Anime...
1. 29 November Prolog

Disclaimer: Nimril und Ithiliel gehören uns, sonst leider nichts... *schnief* und es wurden auch keine Personen/ Tiere/ Diverse beim Schreiben dieser Drabbles verletzt^^

**29. November: Prolog**

„Danke dir." Lächelnd nahm Ithiliel ihrer Freundin Nimril eine der dampfenden Tassen Kakao ab, die sie gerade gemacht hatten.

Die beiden jungen Frauen veranstalteten nämlich gerade einen ihrer berühmten DVD – Abende, die bei ihnen für gewöhnlich eher in Fress - Abende ausarteten.

Nimril grinste zurück. „Aber immer doch! Weißt du… mir ist gestern eine tolle Idee für eine Fanfic gekommen…" genüsslich biss sie in ein Stück Pizza, das noch von ihrem Hauptgericht übrig geblieben war. „Es geht dabei hauptsächlich um eine Weihnachtsgeschichte, die wir unseren Lesern widmen könnten. Frei nach dem Motto: Wir schenken euch eure Lieblingsfiguren aus Büchern, Mangas und Filmen."

„Genial!", rief Ithiliel enthusiastisch aus. „Das musst du unbedingt machen! Ich habe ja auch schon daran gedacht, eine Geschichte zu schreiben, in der wir als Fanfic - Autoren unseren Lieblingsfiguren kleine Geschenke machen. Stell dir das doch mal vor!"

Nimril grinste bösartig. „Am Besten für jeden einen kleinen Drabble. Das Geschenk könnte entweder fies oder nett sein. Wie wir wollen…"

„… und da es bis Weihnachten noch 24 Tage sind…" Ithiliel ließ ihren Satz unvollendet, aber ihr Grinsen sprach Bände.

„Also brauchen wir nur noch 24 Personen…"

„… was kein Problem sein sollte…"

„… und wir haben den perfekten Adventskalender!"


	2. 30 November: Captain Jack Sparrow

**30. November: Captain Jack Sparrow (Fluch der Karibik)**

Jack Sparrow, pardon, Captain Jack Sparrow, seines Zeichens kühner Freibeuter der Meere, blickte missmutig aus dem Fenster seines Gefängnisses.

Wirklich dumm, dass er schon wieder hinter Gittern gelandet war. Und all das nur, weil er seiner Crew über die Weihnachtsfeiertage frei gegeben hatte. So hatte er nämlich niemanden gehabt, der ihn vom Trinken abgehalten hätte. Oder jemanden, der verhindert hätte, dass er damit begann, alle Anwesenden in der Hafenkneipe zu beleidigen (einschließlich der Wachsoldaten, die gerade ihren Arbeitstag ausklingen ließen). Oder eine kleine, harmlose Rauferei anzettelte. Oder…

Und nun blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als darauf zu hoffen, dass dieser vermaledeite Köter des Gefängniswärters mit dem Zellenschlüssel vorbeigelaufen kam. Pah! Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich Will herbei…

Nun gut… der Hund war zwar einmal an seiner Zelle vorbeigelaufen, aber er hatte ihm nur ein kleines Päckchen in die Zelle geworfen, das eine seltsame hellgrüne Kugel und einen Zettel enthielt: „Diese Kugel wird dir deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllen. Frohe Weihnachten! Ithiliel und Nimril."

Nun… es kam auf einen Versuch an, entschied Jack. Vielleicht funktionierte es ja sogar und er bekam wie durch ein Wunder den verdammten Zellenschlüssel.

Doch weit gefehlt! Captain Jack Sparrow sollte auch diesen Tag in trunkenem Zustand verbringen.


	3. 1 Dezember: Remus Lupin

**1. Dezember: Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall (Harry Potter)**

Professor Remus Lupin, Lehrer für ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' saß in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Professor McGonagall. Es war der letzte Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien und ganz Hogwarts war festlich geschmückt.

Überrascht sah Remus auf als zwei Eulen auf ihn und Minerva zugeflogen kamen und ließen je ein rot-goldenes Geschenk vor ihnen fallen. Der Werwolf fing seines auf und betrachtete es etwas misstrauisch. Von wem war das wohl? Da keine Gefahr von dem Päckchen auszugehen schien, öffnete er es – und musste lauthals lachen: eine große Packung Flohpulver.

Minerva hatte eine Dose Whiskas erhalten.


	4. 2 Dezember: Graf Breda von Krolock

**2. Dezember: Graf Breda von Krolock (Tanz der Vampire)**

Graf Breda von Krolock saß im Kaminzimmer seines Schlosses und las eines seiner Lieblingsbücher – die gesammelten Werke von Marquis de Sade. Herbert war im Wald unterwegs um den perfekten Weihnachtsbaum zu finden. Der Graf musste lächeln, als er daran dachte, wie sehr Herbert von diesem Feiertag begeistert war. Plötzlich klopfte es und eine junge Frau kam grinsend herein.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Eure Exzellenz!"

Erstaunt sah der Graf die junge Frau an, die als Weinflasche verkleidet war und es sich nun auf seinem Schoß bequem machte. Mit einem neckischen Grinsen bot ihm Ithiliel ihren Hals an.

„Ich hoffe, Euer Geschenk schmeckt Euch!"


	5. 3 Dezember: Prinz Zuko

**3. Dezember: Prinz Zuko (Avatar)**

Auch Zuko, neuer Lord der Feuernation öffnete am Weihnachtsmorgen seine Geschenke: Erlesener Tee von seinem Onkel, von Toph eine Steinskulptur mit Drachenmotiv (vermutlich hatte sie dieses Kunstwerk selbst geschaffen) und von Katara ein geschmackvoller Schal. Sokkas und Aangs Geschenke waren weniger stilvoll (ein riesiges Plüschtier von Appa und Scherzbonbons mit Pfeffergeschmack), trotzdem freute er sich. Der Gedanke zählte.

Doch unter den vielen Päckchen entdeckte er auch eines, dessen Absender er nicht kannte. Neugierig öffnete er es, nur um anschließend verblüfft die Augen aufzureißen. Vor ihm lag ein roter Gegenstand, auf dem in weißen Buchstaben ein einziges Wort geschrieben stand: Feuerlöscher.


	6. 4 Dezember: Spike

**4. Dezember: Spike (Buffy)**

Fluchend stolperte Spike die Stufen zu seiner Gruft hinunter.

„Verdammte Jägerin...", schimpfte er und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Ich bin der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht!", rief Ithiliel plötzlich laut hinter ihm und erschreckte den Vampir damit fast zu Tode.^^

!SO ein Blödsinn, ignorier sie einfach. Frohe Weinachten!", fiel ihr Nimril lachend ins Wort, drückte Spike ein Geschenk in die Hand und zog dann Ithiliel hinter sich aus der Gruft raus.

Verwirrt sah ihnen Spike kurz nach, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und öffnete das Geschenk. Als er eine Flasche zwanzig jährigen Scotch Single Malt herauszog, musste er grinsen.


	7. 5 Dezember: Brom

**5. Dezember: Brom (Eragon)**

Müde öffnete Brom seine Augen. Schon wieder war Weihnachten und er war wieder alleine.

Früher war das alles anders gewesen. Früher, als er noch ein Drachenreiter gewesen war und vollkommenes Glück durch die geistige Einheit mit seinem Drachen erfahren hatte.

Doch ein einziger Tag hatte sein gesamtes Leben verändert und im jeglichen Sinn genommen. Es war der Tag gewesen, an dem Morzan seinen Drachen getötet hatte.

Seitdem war er alleine. Nie wieder würde er glücklich sein können…

Verblüfft hielt er in seinen Gedanken inne, als ein kleiner grüner Drache mit Schleife auf seinen Schoß sprang. Laut Zettel hieß er Norbert.


	8. 6 Dezember: TOD

**6. Dezember: TOD (Terry Pratchetts Scheibenwelt)**

Tod war neugierig. Gestern hatte ihm seine Enkelin Susan von den neuesten Forschungen der Astrophysiker erzählt. Nach ihnen wurde auch auf den sogenannten Rundwelten – welche Götter dachten sich bloß runde Welten aus? – im Winter ein Fest gefeiert, bei dem Hogfather den Kindern Geschenke brachte. Und nicht nur einmal, sondern gleich zweimal, auch wenn er dort unter zwei verschiedenen Namen auftauchte: Weihnachtsmann und Nikolaus.

Dennoch war es ungerecht, dass die Kinder der Scheibenwelt nicht ebenfalls zweimal Geschenke bekamen.

„VIELLEICHT SOLLTEN WIR DARAN ETWAS ÄNDERN…", grübelte er und wandte sich daraufhin an seinen Freund, den Rattentod.

„WAS MEINST DU?"

„SQUEAK?"

„JA, DAS DENKE ICH AUCH. ALBERT!"

Es dauerte etwas, bis Tods Diener missmutig angeschlurft kam. „Ja?"

„MACH BINKY FERTIG. WIR WERDEN JETZT ALS NIKOLAUS GESCHENKE VERTEILEN."

Entsetzt weiteten sich Alberts Augen. „Herr, nicht! Ihr könntet dadurch das Raum - Zeit - Gefüge zerstören. Außerdem… Wartet erst einmal ab. Vielleicht kommt der Nikolaus ja nur nicht, weil niemand seine Schuhe zum Füllen vor die Tür stellt…"

„VIELLEICHT HAST DU RECHT…", meinte Tod und zog seine Stiefel aus, um Alberts These zu überprüfen.

Und so kam es, dass Tod am nächsten Morgen viele Geschenke in seinen Schuhen fand. Unter anderem auch eine rote Nikolausmütze.


	9. 7 Dezember: Sesshoumaru

**7. Dezember: Sesshoumaru (Inu Yasha)**

Lord Sesshoumaru, Herr der westlichen Länder und Fürst der Hundedämonen genoss die Stille dieser Nacht und ließ seinen Blick über die verschneite Landschaft schweifen. Nur selten war die Ruhe so vollkommen. Genau genommen nur in einer einzigen Nacht des Jahres. Der Nacht, in der die Menschen sich in ihre Häuser zurückzogen, um zusammen mit ihrer Familie das sogenannte Weihnachtsfest zu feiern.

Auch die Dämonen zogen sich in ihre Verstecke zurück, schließlich gab es in dieser Nacht keine Nahrung für sie.

Sogar das Menschenmädchen Rin und der Krötendämon Jaken, die ihn begleiteten, waren ausnahmsweise einmal still.

Zumindest bis vor wenigen Sekunden… Unwillig schlug Sesshoumaru seine goldgelben Augen auf, als er Rins begeistertes Quieken und Jakens Gezeter vernahm.

Wenig später kam das Menschenmädchen auch schon auf ihn zugestürmt, dicht gefolgt von dem Krötendämon.

„Sesshoumaru – sama", sprudelte die Kleine hervor. „Gerade waren zwei nette Frauen hier und haben uns Weihnachtsgeschenke vorbeigebracht. Seht doch nur!" Begeistert zeigte sie dem Hundedämon eine weißgekleidete Puppe, die er gerade noch als sein Ebenbild erkennen konnte, bevor Rin auf Jaken deutete, der ein Glas echter französischer Froschschenkel in der Hand hielt.

„Euch haben sie auch etwas mitgebracht", rief sie stolz und hielt ihm einen Kauknochen vor die Nase.


	10. 8 Dezember: Sirius

**8. Dezember: Sirius Black (Harry Potter)**

Genervt schüttelte der Hund sein schwarzes Fell, bevor er in den Schatten einer Gasse eintauchte und sich zurück in einen Menschen verwandelte.

Eigentlich mochte Sirius Black ja die Weihnachtszeit, zumindest wenn er in einem warmen Raum saß und nicht auf der Flucht vor dem Ministerium war. Kalt und nass.

Da war es ja als Hund besser. Das Fell hielt wenigstens warm.

Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes ‚Plopp' hinter sich und erblickte ein bunt verpacktes Geschenk.

Verwirrt öffnete der Hunde – Animagus das Päckchen und musste wegen des Inhalts leicht schmunzeln: Perücken, falsche Schnurrbärte, ein Mantel und ein Buch: ‚Verkleiden leicht gemacht'.


	11. 9 Dezember: Aragorn

**9. Dezember: Aragorn (Herr der Ringe)**

Misstrauisch musterten die Gefährten die beiden Neuankömmlinge: zwei junge Frauen, die sehr seltsame rote Kleidung mit weißem Fellbesatz trugen.

„Hi!", rief eine von ihnen nun fröhlich. „Keine Angst, wir werden euch schon nicht lange aufhalten."

„Wir wollen euch nur schnell fröhliche Weihnachten wünschen und ein paar Geschenke abliefern!", fügte Ithiliel nun hinzu, holte einen großen Sack hinter ihrem Rücken hervor und überreichte Aragorn feierlich ein kleines Päckchen.

Dieser nahm es noch kurzem Zögern entgegen und, nachdem er von den beiden Frauen dazu aufgefordert wurde, packte er es auch aus:

Verwirrt blickte er auf ein buntes Disney-Bilderbuch: Der König der Löwen.


	12. 10 Dezember: Legolas

**10. Dezember: Legolas Thranduilion (Herr der Ringe)**

„Für dich haben wir natürlich auch was!", rief Nimril gut gelaunt aus und hängte sich an den rechten Arm von Legolas.

„Hoffentlich gefällt es dir." Ithiliel klammerte sich an seinem anderen Arm fest, bevor die beiden jungen Frauen auch ihm seine Geschenke überreichten.

Verwirrt begann der blonde Elb damit, die Päckchen zu untersuchen, nur um einen Kamm zu entdecken (über den Gimli herzhaft lachte), ein paar Päckchen Lembas (die in den Hobbitmägen landeten) und Anti – Faltencreme (Gimli grölte noch lauter und selbst Aragorn konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen).

Außerdem gab es noch ein letztes Geschenk: Einen rosa Plüschbogen…


	13. 11Dezember: Die Gefährten

**11. Dezember: Die Gefährten (Herr der Ringe)**

„Und für euch haben wir natürlich auch noch was!", rief Nimril begeistert und ignorierte den Elb der seine Geschenke noch immer ungläubig betrachtete. Ithiliel überreichte Gandalf das erste Geschenk – eine Familienpackung ‚Weißer Riese'.

Dann kam Gimli an die Reihe – er bekam eine stabile Klapp-Box. Boromir erhielt eine Kugelsichere Weste („Glaub mir, wirst du noch brauchen."), Sam bekam ein Buch von Jamie Oliver, Frodo eine Johnny Cash CD („I fell into a burning Ring of Fire...") und Merry und Pippin jeweils ein Fresspaket.

„So, das war's dann", verabschiedeten sich die Beiden. „Wir müssen noch nach Rohan und Èomer sein Schaukelpferd bringen!"


	14. 12 Dezember: Munkustrap

**12. Dezember: Munkustrap (Cats)**

Gähnend streckte Munkustrap seine müden Glieder, bevor er sich daran machte, sein grau getigertes Fell zu putzen. Er war gestern länger weg gewesen, weil er mit Bombalurina und Demeter ein wenig um die Häuser ziehen und feiern wollte, dass die Kinder seiner Menschenfamilie ihn einmal in Ruhe ließen. Sie hatten nämlich damit zu tun, einen Baum mit Kugeln zu behängen, den sie „Weihnachtsbaum" nannten. Für ihn war es lediglich ein Kratzbaum.

Er schrak hoch, als vor ihm plötzlich zwei junge Frauen auftauchten und ihm ein kleines Päckchen vor die Pfoten legten, in dem sich eine Spielzeugmaus befand. Mit Namen „Macavity".


	15. 13 Dezember: Herbert von Krolock

**13. Dezember: Herbert von Krolock (Tanz der Vampire)**

Erstaunt blickte Herbert von Krolock auf den Umschlag in seiner Hand: ein Gutschein für eine Wellness-Nacht im Salon ‚Nocturnal Beauty'. Er drehte den Umschlag hin und her, doch es stand kein Absender darauf. Mit einem Grinsen zuckte der Vampir mit den Schultern. Egal wer ihm dieses Weihnachtsgeschenk gemacht hatte – er würde es in vollen Zügen genießen!

Einige Tage später kam Herbert entspannt von seiner Wellness-Nacht zurück. Mit einem seligen Lächeln und summend öffnete er die Tür seines Zimmers – und blieb überrascht stehen.

Denn auf dem Bett saß der zweite Teil seines Geschenks: Alfred, nur mit einer großen roten Schleife bekleidet.


	16. 14 Dezember: Severus Snape

**14. Dezember: Severus Snape (Harry Potter)**

Severus Snape war wütend. Jetzt hatte ihn dieser alte Saftsack schon wieder dazu eingeteilt, während der Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben, um auf diese frechen Gören aufzupassen, die über die Feiertage einfach nicht nach Hause fahren wollten. Alles mit der Begründung, er würde sich am Besten dafür eignen, da er keine Familie habe, die er besuchen müsse.

Pah! Als ob er nicht auch ein Privatleben hätte!

Wehe dem Schüler, der es wagen würde, ihn während seiner freien Tage zu belästigen!

Ruckartig blickte er auf, als es energisch an seiner Bürotür klopfte und zwei grün gekleidete junge Frauen in sein Büro gestürmt kamen.

Er kannte sie nicht, aber das wunderte ihn auch nicht weiter. Vermutlich waren es Slytherins, die klug genug waren, ihre Gesichter mit Magie zu verändern, bevor sie ihn belästigten.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Professor Snape!", meinte Nimril grinsend, während Ithiliel ihm zwei Geschenke in die Hand drückte.

Wortlos hob er seine Augenbraue. Wussten die beiden nicht, dass sie mit ihrem Leben spielten?

Anscheinend schon, wenn man sah, wie sie nun aus dem Büro hasteten. Sein Interesse war geweckt und neugierig öffnete er seine Geschenke, nur um die Originalausgabe von „Moste Potente Potions" und einen Plüschlöwen zu entdecken. Mit Voodoo - Nadeln…


	17. 15 Dezember: Sheriff von Nottingham

**15. Dezember: Sheriff von Nottingham (Robin Hood – König der Diebe)**

Genervt blickte der Sheriff von Nottingham auf. We wagte es, ihn zu stören!

Ithiliel stieß die Tür auf und tänzelte mit Nimril hinein. Beide trugen knappe ‚Santa-Clause-Kleidchen' und trällerten fröhlich Weihnachtslieder.

Perplex starrte Nottingham die beiden Frauen an.

„Wir wissen ja, dass du Weihnachten abgesagte hast, aber wir wollten dir trotzdem etwas schenken!", teilte ihm Ithiliel mit und gab ihm die ‚Evil Overlord' Liste.

„Frohe Weihnachten!; wünschte ihm darauf Nimril und überreichte ihm eine Landkarte, auf der das versteck von Robin Hood mit Rotstift markiert war.

Bevor sich Nottingham von seiner Überraschung erholen konnte, waren die Beiden bereits wieder verschwunden.


	18. 16 Dezember: Alucard

**16. Dezember: Alucard (Hellsing)**

Alucard war eindeutig ‚not amused'. Menschen! Er konnte dieses nervige Getue um Weihnachten nicht ausstehen. Überall dieses dämliche Gedudel dass sich Weihnachtsmusik nannte! Und das ganze Geglitter. Furchtbar.

Wenigstens hier, im Keller von Hellsing Manor würde er davon verschont bleiben! Dort angekommen blieb er erstaunt stehen. Auf dem Tisch befand sich ein buntverpacktes Geschenk – an ihn adressiert.

Misstrauisch öffnete er es und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen als er das schwarze T-Shirt mit der roten Schrift ‚Evil Inside' herauszog. Außerdem befand sich noch ein Umschlag in dem Päckchen. Überrascht zog Alucard zwei Tickets zu ‚Tanz der Vampire' heraus.


	19. 17 Dezember: Erik

**17. Dezember: Erik (Phantom der Oper)**

Deprimiert verließ Erik seinen Beobachtungsplatz im Gebälk der Pariser Oper. Er hasste Weihnachten! All diese falsche Fröhlichkeit! Grässlich. Nein, es wäre besser, er würde sich für die nächste Zeit in seinem Haus unter der Oper verschanzen und Pläne schmieden, wie er den Vicomte loswerden konnte.

Erstaunt blieb das Phantom stehen als er sein Musikzimmer betrat: auf dem Tisch stand ein buntverpacktes Geschenk. Erst war er noch misstrauisch, doch als er es öffnete, traute er seinen Augen kaum:

Ein Spielzeug-Set (‚Was, zur Hölle, sollte ‚Playmobil' bedeuten?') einer Folterkammer der Spanischen Inquisition. Mit mehreren kleinen Opfer-Puppen, die Raoul zum verwechseln ähnlich sahen.


	20. 18 Dezember: Lucius Malfoy

**18. Dezember: Lucius Malfoy (Harry Potter)**

Lucius Malfoy saß mit seiner Frau Narcissa und seinem Sohn Draco im Salon von Malfoy Manor und genoss den Weihnachtsmorgen.

„Oh, Schatz, hier ist noch ein Geschenk für dich!", sagte Narcissa und hielt ihm ein grün-silbernes Päckchen hin. Ein Absender stand nicht darauf.

‚Vielleicht irgendjemand, der sich einschleimen will', dachte Lucius und öffnete es.

Als er jedoch den Inhalt sah, traute er seinen Augen kaum: Da war Haarfärbemittel, Anti-Falten Creme, eine Videokassette mit Jane Fonda Workout, ein Buch (Jung bleiben im Alter), ein Trank gegen Altersinkontinenz, diverse Gesichtsmasken und Pflegeprodukte, einige Pillen gegen Gedächtnisschwund und eine extra große Packung Viagra.


	21. 19 Dezember: Neji Hyuga

**19. Dezember: Neji Hyuga (Naruto)**

Erschrocken fuhr Neji Hyuga, Ninja des Dorfes Konoha aus seinem Schlaf hoch, als er lautes Poltern und gedämpfte Stimmen aus dem Untergeschoss seines Hauses hörte.

Verwirrt strich er sich seine langen braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Wer konnte das bloß sein? Sein Onkel besuchte momentan Verwandte und Hinata war auf einer Mission. Einbrecher? Wer wäre dumm genug, in das Haus eines Ninjas einzubrechen?

Er beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und schlich nach unten. Niemand war zu sehen, nur ein einsames Päckchen stand auf dem Tisch. Vorsichtig öffnete er es und erblickte zwei Packungen Kontaktlinsen, grün und dunkelbraun.


	22. 20 Dezember: Metatron

**20. Dezember: Metatron (Dogma)**

Eigentlich war es ziemlich ermüdend, ein Engel zu sein. Noch dazu einer, der die einzig wahre Stimme Gottes verkörperte: Der Metatron. Tagaus, tagein musste er als Übersetzer Gottes fungieren, nur weil sie bei der Schöpfung der Menschen vergessen hatte, ihnen adäquate Hörorgane zu geben.

Intellektuell war dieser Job alles andere als befriedigend. Sicher, die Sache mit der letzten Nachfahrin und den beiden gefallenen Engeln war recht interessant gewesen, aber sonst war es leider verdammt langweilig. Nie geschah etwas Aufregendes.

Umso überraschter war er also gewesen, als er am Morgen dieses Päckchen gefunden hatte. Den Inhalt konnte er sogar gebrauchen: Fleckenentferner.


	23. 21 Dezember: Lord Vetinari

**21. Dezember: Lord Havelock Vetinari (Terry Pratchetts Scheibenwelt)**

Lord Havelock Vetinari, Patrizier von Ankh-Morpork wusste nicht was er von dieser Situation halten sollte. Und so etwas kam wirklich nicht oft vor. Doch diese beiden Frauen die nun vor ihm standen, waren ein Rätsel. Sie hatten tatsächlich versucht über einen der Kamine in den Palast einzudringen, doch sie waren eindeutig keine Assassinen. Dagegen sprach schon ihre leicht seltsame Kleidung: Schwarze Stiefel, enge rote Hosen, eine Art rotes Hemd mit weißem Fellbesatz und eine rote Hogfather Mütze.

Lord Vetinari legte langsam die Finger aneinander und musterte die vor ihm stehenden Frauen sehr ausführlich. Was jedoch nicht den normalen Effekt hatte, denn sie schienen sich dadurch nicht wirklich beeindrucken zu lassen. Als er nun eine Augenbraue hob, find die eine sogar an leicht verträumt zu lächeln.

„Könntet ihr mir vielleicht bitte erzählen, warum ihr versucht habt in den Palast einzubrechen?", fragte er schließlich beunruhigend freundlich.

Die beiden Frauen grinsten und dann nickte die eine der anderen zu.

„Also...", begann Nimril begeistert. „Wir wollten ja nicht richtig ‚einbrechen'. Ich meine, es ist ja schließlich Hogswatch, und da wollten wir Euch eben überraschen..."

„Und ein bisschen Hogfather spielen...", fügte Ithiliel grinsend hinzu und überreichte ihm eine Robe in einem ihm bisher unbekannten Schwarzton.


	24. 22 Dezember: Jiriki iSa’onserei

**22. Dezember: Jiriki i-Sa'onserei (Tad Williams Osten Ard - Saga)**

Jiriki i-Sa'onserei, Prinz der Sithi lächelte belustigt. Menschen!

Er hatte gerade ein überaus interessantes Gespräch mit seinem Freund Seoman geführt, in dem der Menschenkönig ihm von einem Brauch der Sterblichen erzählt hatte, die kalte Jahreszeit mit einem Fest zu feiern: Weihnachten. Die Sithi brauchten das natürlich nicht. In ihrer Stadt Jao é-Tinukai'i herrschte immer Frühling.

Auch die Sitte, Geschenke zu verteilen war für ihn befremdlich, denn bei seinem Volk war das ein Zeichen äußerster Verbundenheit. Insofern überraschte es ihn, in seinem Zelt ein buntes Päckchen zu finden.

Doch es war nicht von Seoman. Dieser hätte ihm wahrscheinlich kein Haarfärbemittel geschenkt.


	25. 23 Dezember: Gilgalad

**23. Dezember: Gil-galad und Haldir (Herr der Ringe)**

„Überraschung!"

Erschrocken blieb Gil-galad stehen und starrte die beiden jungen Frauen an, die soeben vor ihm erschienen waren.

Ithiliel und Nimril nahmen den Elb in die Mitte, zogen ihn ins nächste Zimmer hinein und verfrachteten ihn auf einen Stuhl.

„Wir haben ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Euch!"

In dem Moment ertönte orientalische Musik.

„Was soll das?", fragte Gil-galad verwirrt.

„Nicht reden, zusehen und genießen!", befahl Nimril.

Nun erschien eine verschleierte blonde Bauchtänzerin und begann sich im Takt der Musik zu wiegen. Immer wilder wurde der Tanz und ein Schleier nach dem anderen fiel, bis Gil-galad das Gesicht der ‚Tänzerin' erkennen konnte: Haldir.


	26. Weihnachten!

Hallo alle miteinander! ^^

Heute ist es endlich soweit. Wie versprochen gibt es für alle fleißige Kommi-Schreiber (auf animexx) eine kleine Überraschung, also für Flokati, rotfuchs, MisatoKatsuragi, nextigris, sailorstar, buffyde, ceryes_obskura, CurleyToS und wedge_antilles.

Vielen, vielen Dank dafür, dass ihr so lange durchgehalten habt! *grins*

Und vielen Dank auch an alle heimlichen Leser. ^^

Hört sich jetzt vielleicht etwas dümmlich an, aber… Ihr seid alle super!

Viel Spaß bei eurer Geschichte! *lach*

Nimril und Ithiliel.

P.S.: Heute ist nicht aller Tage, wir kommen wieder, keine Frage. *gg* Übersetzt heißt das soviel wie: Das war nicht das Ende. Wir haben noch ein paar Drabbles, die zwar nicht mehr in den Adventskalender gepasst haben, die wir aber in den nächsten Tagen noch hochladen werden. ^^

Und los geht's…

„Endlich Ferien!", rief Athena glücklich aus, als Professor McGonagall das Ende ihrer Verwandlungsstunde verkündete.

„Na, na Miss Ascott… Auch wenn Sie jetzt vielleicht Weihnachtsferien haben, so hoffe ich doch, dass Sie ihre Studien nicht völlig vernachlässigen werden."

Ertappt zog die Slytherin ihren Kopf ein, während ihre Freundin Ciara neben ihr leise kicherte.

Natürlich hatten die beiden nicht vor, ihre Ferien mit Lernen zu vergeuden, auch wenn sie sich dazu entschlossen hatten, über Weihnachten in Hogwarts zu bleiben, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

Doch das sollte sie ihre Lehrerin besser nicht merken lassen, also nickte Athena nur ergeben und beeilte sich, aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus zu kommen, bevor ihr ein verräterisches Glucksen entkommen konnte.

Ciara folgte ihr eilig, denn auch ihr lag ein hämisches Lachen auf der Zunge.

Dass Professor McGonagall den beiden mit einem wissenden Lächeln nachblickte, bemerkte keine von ihnen.

Wenig später hatten es sich die beiden Slytherins in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum bequem gemacht und beobachteten amüsiert ihre Hauskameraden, die morgen früh mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hause fahren würden. Verzweifelt suchten sie ihre Besitztümer zusammen, die seltsamerweise über den gesamten Gemeinschaftsraum verteilt waren. Es kursierte das Gerücht, der Poltergeist Peeves habe diesen Streich verursacht.

Athena und Ciara konnten das nur bestätigen, allerdings waren sie es gewesen, die Peeves erst auf den Gedanken gebracht hatten…

Natürlich hatten sie anschließend auch ein paar von ihren eigenen Sachen im Raum verteilt. Nur für den Fall, dass die anderen Slytherins Verdacht schöpfen würden, da sie als Einzige nicht von dem Streich des Poltergeistes betroffen wären. Man konnte schließlich nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

Doch im Gegensatz zu ihren Hauskameraden hatten die Mädchen ja auch mehr Zeit, um ihre Sachen wieder aufzusammeln. Athenas Eltern, beide Unspeakables im Ministry of Magic, waren nämlich über die Feiertage für eine Mission eingeteilt und konnten ihre Tochter nicht zu sich nehmen. Folglich blieb auch Ciara aus Solidarität in Hogwarts. Nicht dass es ihr etwas ausmachte. Die beiden Mädchen hatten sich ohnehin schon lange einmal vorgenommen, das Schulgelände auszukundschaften.

Ein unseliges Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie daran dachte.

„Habe ich es doch geahnt! Ich wusste doch, dass dieser Streich eure Handschrift trägt."

„Huh? Was?" Verwirrt fuhr Ciara aus ihren Gedanken hoch und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht von Ebony McGregor, einer Slytherin, die in der Klassenstufe unter ihnen war.

Ein erheitertes Lachen erklang nun auch hinter ihr. „Natürlich. Dieses unschuldige Gesicht macht sie doch nur, wenn sie was ausgefressen hat."

Ronja Fox, die in ihrem siebten Jahr war, stand mit verschränkten Armen und einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hinter den beiden Mädchen.

„Ihr kennt uns einfach zu gut", mischte sich nun auch Athena mit einem Lächeln ein. Obwohl die Vier nicht in denselben Klassen waren, verstanden sie sich dennoch so gut, dass sie auch in ihrer Freizeit häufiger etwas miteinander unternahmen. Bei Slytherins keineswegs üblich…

„Hmm… habt ihr euch eigentlich für die Ferien schon etwas Bestimmtes vorgenommen?" Ebony klang leicht taxierend.

„Du meinst außer lange zu schlafen, sich kugelrund zu fressen, zu faulenzen und neue Streiche auszuhecken? Nein, eigentlich nicht, aber wir sind für Vorschläge offen." Athenas Stimme klang überraschend unschuldig.

Synchron begann sich auf allen vier Gesichtern ein diabolisches Grinsen auszubreiten, denn wie Athena und Ciara blieben auch die anderen beiden Mädchen über die Weihnachtsferien in Hogwarts und wie diese Beiden waren auch Ebony und Ronja versessen auf Blödsinn.

„Tja, ich dachte, wir könnten demnächst mal wieder nach Hogsmeade gehen und den Schulalltag gemütlich ausklingen lassen…"

„Oh ja! Shoppen!!!", quietschte Ronja begeistert, bevor sie die düsteren Blicke der anderen bemerkte.

„Sie sagte ‚gemütlich'…", knurrte Athena leicht ungehalten, denn Ronjas letzter Einkaufs-Marathon stand ihr noch allzu deutlich vor Augen.

„Athena, warte mal…", meinte Ciara plötzlich nachdenklich. „Das ist eigentlich gar keine so schlechte Idee. Wir könnten doch am Abend vor Weihnachten etwas feiern. Mit Firewhiskey, Honigmet und Leckereien aus dem ‚Honeydukes' zum Beispiel."

Sie stutzte, als sie das unheilvolle Glühen in Athenas Augen bemerkte. „Wieso nur ‚etwas' feiern? Warum machen wir nicht einfach eine Weihnachtsfeier für alle Slytherins daraus?"

„Jaaa! Genial." Glucksend schlug Ciara die Hände zusammen. Wir bräuchten nur Getränke aus den ‚Three Broomsticks', vielleicht auch ein wenig Muggle-Glühwein…"

„… um das Essen werden sich bestimmt die Hauselfen kümmern…", ergänzte Ebony, nun ebenfalls Feuer und Flamme.

„… und genug Helfer könnten bestimmt auch nicht schaden", schloss Ronja, bevor sie sich umwandte, um genau dafür zu sorgen. „Oi, Misato!"

„Ja? Was ist?", rief eine dunkelhaarige Slytherin vom anderen Ende des Raumes aus zurück.

„Eine Party am Abend vor Weihnachten. Bist du dabei?", brüllte Ronja zurück.

„Klar doch. Ich gebe die Nachricht gleich mal weiter." Und mit diesen Worten tauchte sie auch schon in der Menge ihrer Hauskameraden unter, die immer noch verzweifelt nach ihren Besitztümern suchten.

„Sehr gut", murmelte Athena. „Auf Misato kann man sich bei so was immer verlassen. Dann gebe ich jetzt mal Flokati und Buffy Bescheid. Die beiden wollen bestimmt ebenfalls nach Hogsmeade mitkommen wollen und je mehr helfende Hände wir haben, umso besser."

Als die Vorbereitungen für die Feier wenige Tage später abgeschlossen waren und sich alle bereits gemütlich zusammengefunden hatten, seufzte Ciara zufrieden auf.

Ihre Idee war von den anderen Slytherins begeistert aufgenommen worden und entgegen ihrer vorherigen Erwartungen hatte jeder voller Enthusiasmus mitgeholfen.

Zwar blieben außer ihr und Athena nur noch zehn weitere Slytherins in Hogwarts, doch das Haus der Schlangen besaß ein Talent dafür, auch mit wenigen Teilnehmern denkwürdige Partys zu veranstalten.

Wie vereinbart waren sie heute nach Hogsmeade gegangen, um die nötigen Besorgungen zu machen.

Ronja und Buffy waren, als die Ältesten, in die ‚Three Broomsticks' geschickt worden und hatten diese regelrecht geplündert. Trotz ihres Levitation-Charms hatten sie die größten Probleme gehabt, all die Getränkeflaschen überhaupt zu transportieren und zuletzt war es nur Ebony (die ihnen kurz entschlossen zur Hand gegangen war) zu verdanken gewesen, dass sie überhaupt sicher in Hogwarts angekommen waren.

Zeitgleich hatten sich auch die Inhaber des ‚Honeydukes' über einen rapiden Anstieg ihrer Tageseinnahmen freuen können. Misato und Flokati hatten wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet.

Natürlich waren auch Ciara und Athena nicht untätig geblieben. Sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, den Muggle-Glühwein zu besorgen, von dem Ciara so geschwärmt hatte, bevor sie in die Küche gegangen waren, um für den Abend eine ausreichende Versorgung mit Plätzchen zu gewährleisten. Die Hauselfen waren begeistert gewesen. Sie liebten Arbeit und ein schöneres Weihnachtsgeschenk hätte man ihnen gar nicht machen können.

Währenddessen hatten sich die restlichen Slytherins um die Dekoration des Gemeinschaftsraumes gekümmert und wie nicht anders zu erwarten übertraf sie alles bisher Dagewesene. Kugeln und Tannenzweige konnte schließlich jeder dumme Hufflepuff aufhängen, war die einstimmige Meinung von Star, Ceryes, Curley und Tigris.

Zwar erinnerten die obligatorischen grünen Sessel und der prasselnde Kamin immer noch an den ursprünglichen Raum, doch sonst hatte er sich völlig verwandelt – um genau zu sein in eine glitzernde Winterlandschaft.

Schade, dass die Illusion nur diesen einen Abend anhalten würde. Sie war einfach perfekt!

Und dann erst die Musik! Wie Wedge es geschafft hatte, sie an diesem magischen Ort überhaupt spielen zu lassen, würde wohl auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben… Glück, behauptete er, doch Ciara glaubte ihm nicht.

Nun… vielleicht würde sie es heute noch herausfinden können, schließlich gab es genug Alkohol, der einem die Zunge lösen konnte und wenn man bedachte, wie reichlich ihm bis jetzt jeder zugesprochen hatte…

Immerhin konnten sie inzwischen alle wieder darüber lachen, dass Professor Snape, ihr Hauslehrer, ihnen heute schon 100 Punkte abgezogen hatte, als er Ronja, Buffy und Ebony beim Herbeizaubern der Getränke erwischt hatte.

‚Vorsorglich', hatte er gemeint. ‚Nur für den Fall, dass ihr etwas anstellt, was bei so vielen feiernden Slytherins ja nicht ungewöhnlich wäre.' Danach war er mit wirbelnden Roben davongeeilt, allerdings nicht ohne vorher zu erwähnen, dass er heute Abend einen besonders starken Schlaftrank einzunehmen gedachte und er deshalb wohl auch nicht verfügbar wäre, wenn ihn jemand zu sprechen wünschte. Sein Name wäre Niffler und er wüsste von Nichts.

Dass er mit diesem ‚Jemand' Minerva McGonagall, die strengste Lehrerin von Hogwarts und Hauslehrerin Gryffindors meinte, war jedem nur allzu klar.

„Und dann zog er seine Augenbraue hoch. Ihr wisst schon… So wie er es immer tut, wenn er Miezi eins auswischen will", erzählte Misato gerade voller Begeisterung. Sowohl sie als auch Star hatten diese Begegnung zufällig mitbekommen.

Letztere stimmte ihr nun lachend zu. „Ja, ich hatte sogar irgendwie das Gefühl, als ob er nur darauf warten würde, dass sie auftaucht. Anders kann man diesen verschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck gar nicht interpretieren."

„Hach, da wäre ich zu gerne dabei gewesen", seufzte Flokati bedauernd auf.

„Wer nicht?" Auch Ceryes wirkte etwas unglücklich. „Ich hätte zu gerne sein Gesicht gesehen. Und dass er uns einfach machen lässt… Eigentlich hat er sich ja fast ein Weihnachtsgeschenk dafür verdient."

„Apropos Geschenke… was wünscht ihr euch eigentlich zu Weihnachten?", fragte Ronja grinsend und sah die anderen Slytherins gebannt an.

„Snape unter'm Weihnachtsbaum!" Ebonys Antwort kam prompt.

Und ebenso prompt verschluckte sich Ciara an ihrem Glühwein. „Ooooh!", keuchte sie, als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war und sich auch die anderen von ihrem spontanen Lachanfall erholt hatten. „Mit einer großen Schleife!"

„NUR mit einer Schleife", schnurrte Athena vielsagend und tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Buffy, die schwärmend die Augen verdrehte.

„Diese Vorstellung hat definitiv etwas für sich."

„Hmm, aber irgendwas fehlt noch…" Tigris wirkte nachdenklich. „Irgendwas Fieses, immerhin haben wir dank ihm 100 Punkte weniger."

„Stell dir die Schleife einfach in einem Umbridge-Pink vor. Das ist schon Strafe genug", schlug Wedge gelassen vor, nur um weiteres Gelächter bei den anderen auszulösen.

„Und wenn dir das noch nicht reicht, probier's einfach mit einem Rentier-Geweih auf seinem Kopf", meinte Curley pragmatisch.

Von dem darauf folgenden Lachanfall sollten sich sie die anderen Slytherins allerdings nicht mehr so schnell erholen und so kam es auch, dass niemand bemerkte, dass sie bei ihrem Gespräch belauscht worden waren.

„Aaaaaaaah!"

Der markerschütternde Schrei, der am nächsten Morgen durch die Kerker hallte, weckte sogar Ciara auf, die für gewöhnlich eigentlich immer einen gesegneten Schlaf hatte.

Plötzlich hellwach tauschte sie einen alarmierten Blick mit Athena, mit der sie einen Schlafsaal teilte und die mindestens genauso verwirrt aussah, wie sie sich jetzt fühlte.

Hektisch wühlten sich die beiden Mädchen aus ihren Betten, um der Ursache des Geräusches auf den Grund zu gehen.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, konnte Ciara zunächst nichts Ungewöhnliches entdecken. Unter dem Weihnachtsbaum, den die Hauselfen über Nacht aufgestellt hatten lagen stapelweise die Geschenke aufgetürmt, darunter auch mehrere grüne Kugeln, die einem, wie Ciara wusste, jeden Wunsch erfüllen konnten. [Anm.: siehe Drabble zu Jack Sparrow]

So wie es aussah, waren sie ein Geschenk der Hauselfen. Lächelnd ließ sie ihren Blick weiterwandern und entdeckte ihre Hauskameraden, die sich alle entsetzt an einem Platz neben dem Baum versammelt hatten.

Neugierig ging sie auf sie zu und erstarrte, während sie sich ebenfalls entsetzt die Hände vor den Mund schlug. Dass Athena, von ihrem plötzlichen Halt überrascht in sie hineinlief, bemerkte Ciara nur am Rande.

Völlig entgeistert starrte sie auf das, was außer den Päckchen noch unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lag: Severus Snape. Mit tödlich blitzenden Augen, wild zerzaustem Haar und knirschenden Zähnen. Nackt. Fest verschnürt mit einer rosa Schleife, die nur das Nötigste bedeckte und mit einem Rentier-Geweih auf dem Kopf. Neben ihm lag eine bunte Weihnachtskarte:

‚Frohe Weihnachten!

Dobby.'

Athenas entsetztes Quieken ließ sie einen Blick auf ihre Freundin werfen. „Wir sind tot. Toter als tot", meinte diese völlig ausdruckslos.

Ciara konnte nur noch stumm nicken. Oh ja. Irgendwie glaubte sie nicht, dass Snape es bei den 100 Punkten von gestern bewenden lassen würde…

Nun… zumindest hatte ihr Lehrer mit seiner Vermutung Recht behalten. Wenn Slytherins feierten, dann passierte immer irgendetwas…


	27. Bonus Kapitel 1

So... nun ein paar Bonus Drabbelchen, mit den gewünschten Chrakteren... *g* wir hoffen, es gefällt euch^^

**Adventskalender Bonus**

**Harry Potter (Harry Potter)**

Harry Potter kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum herunter und ließ sich neben seine Freunde Ron und Hermione auf die Couch fallen. Es war Weihnachten und sie waren die Ferien über in Hogwarts geblieben.

„Hey, Hermione, was hast du zu Weihnachten bekommen?", fragte Ron.

„Ein paar tolle Bücher... aber Moment, hätte ich fast vergessen! Hier!"

Erstaunt sah Harry zu Hermione hin, die ihm ein dunkelgrün verpacktes Geschenk entgegen hielt.

„Das lag hier auf einem der Tische", fügte sie hinzu.

Und es stand sein Name darauf. Verwirrt öffnete Harry es und blickte überrascht auf ein Buch mit dem Titel ‚Erst denken, dann handeln'.

**Spongebob (Tanz der Vampire x Spongebob)**

„Ah-ah-ah..."

Leise vor sich hinsingend ließ sich Sarah in das heiße Schaumbad gleiten. Wunderbar! Es ging doch einfach nichts über ein schönes, heißes Bad.

Lächelnd streckte sie ihren Arm aus um nach ihrem tollen neuen Schwamm zu greifen... doch ihre Hand griff ins Leere.

„Mein Schwamm!"

Traurig blickte die Vampirin auf die leere Stelle an der eigentlich die neueste Errungenschaft ihrer bereits sehr umfangreichen Schwammkollektion liegen sollte.

----

Währendessen lief ein kleiner gelber Schwamm (mit einer braunen Hose, weißem Hemd und einer Kravatte) so schnell er konnte durch die dunklen Gänge des Schlosses.

‚Nur schnell weg von hier!', dachte Spongebob verzweifelt.


	28. Bonus Kapitel 2

**Death Eater (Harry Potter)** (1 1/2 Drabble; 150 Wörter^^)

Voldemort hatte seine Death Eater um sich versammelt und wollte gerade mit seiner tollen neuen bösen Rede beginnen, als er von einem lauten Krachen und einem grellen Blitz unterbrochen wurde.

Mitten unter ihnen lag nun ein großer Haufen bunt verpackter Geschenke und es ertönte laute ‚Weihnachtsmusik' – war das etwa eine Death Metal Version von ‚Stille Nacht'?

Auf den Päckchen standen Namen – es war an alle Death Eater gedacht worden. Und die stürzten sich nun auch begeistert kreischend auf die Geschenke.

Greyback erhielt ein rosa Hundehalsband komplett mit einer Leine, Macnair eine Tube Axt Pflegemittel, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange je ein andersfarbiges Set von ‚Mein Kleines Pony' und Bellatrix eine Jack Skellington Puppe von Nightmare Before Christmas. Lucius Malfoy bekam ein T-Shirt mit der silbernen Aufschrift ‚Mr. Bombastic', Narcissa einen Schneewittchenspiegel und Snape eine Plüsch-Fledermaus.

Aber auch Voldemort war nicht vergessen worden: er bekam eine Flasche Haarwuchsmittel und eine Faschings Plastiknase.

**Hagrid (Harry Potter)**

Traurig stapfte Hagrid zu seiner Hütte zurück. Armer Norbert, so ganz allein unter lauter fremden Drachen und in einem fremden Land... ob er sich wohl schon gut eingewöhnt hatte? Erinnerte er sich überhaupt noch an den Menschen der ihn großgezogen hatte?

So völlig in Gedanken versunken war er, dass er beinahe über die Box gestolpert wäre, die vor seiner Tür lag.

„Was'n das denn?" Überrascht schaute er sich die Box genauer an und öffnete sie.

Ein kleines flauschig-struppiges Wesen saß darin und knurrte ihn liebevoll an.

Laut dem Schild um seinen Hals war es ein junger ‚Warg' und hieß Snowy.


	29. Bonus Kapitel 3

**Henry Fitzroy (Blood Ties)**

Henry lies seine Wohnungstür hinter sich zufallen. Es war eine lange Nacht gewesen und Vicky hatte es wieder einmal geschafft sich in Gefahr zu bringen. Diese Frau würde ihm noch den letzten Nerv rauben!

Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein kleines Päckchen auf dem Tisch. Jemand war in seiner Wohnung gewesen! In Sekundenschnelle stand er neben dem Tisch.

In dem Päckchen war eine CD auf der stand ‚bitte spiel mich ab'. Verwundert legte er sie ein und bereute es auch gleich wieder, denn es ertönten Herman's Hermits:

„I'm Henry the eighth I am; Henry the eighth I am, I am…"

**Edward Cullen (Twilight / Biss zum Morgengrauen)**

Edward Cullen parkte seinen silbernen Volvo und lies die Tür hinter sich zufallen. Noch zwei Stunden bis er Bella besuchen durfte. Verdammter Hausarrest!

Wenigstens passte Emmett auf sie auf...

Als er das Haus betrat kam ihm eine grinsende Alice entgegen gehüpft.

Sie hielt ihm ein Päckchen hin – „Das wurde vorhin für dich abgegeben" – und verschwand auch gleich wieder.

Leicht verwirrt blickte Edward seiner ‚Schwester' nach und öffnete dann vorsichtig das Päckchen. Wieso hatte es Alice eben für nötig ersehen, gedanklich Caesar im Original zu zitieren?

Als er den Inhalt sah, wusste er es: Eine DVD – ‚Liebe auf den ersten Biss'.


	30. Bonus Kapitel 4

Sooo... dass sind bis jetzt die letzten Drabbles die wir anzubieten haben...

**Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean)** (250 Wörter)

Frustriert seufzte Will Turner auf. Zwar hatte er sich inzwischen schon damit abgefunden, die Seelen der Ertrunkenen ins Jenseits geleiten zu müssen und nur noch selten die Welt der Sterblichen betreten zu dürfen, doch manchmal war es für ihn besonders schwer zu ertragen.  
So auch heute. Es war Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe. Doch wie sollte er es feiern können, wenn seine Liebe - Elizabeth - unerreichbar für ihn war, ebenso wie sein Herz, das sie hütete?  
Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er die drei Päckchen, die plötzlich vor ihm auftauchten erst mit einiger Verzögerung bemerkte. Von wem sie wohl waren?  
Neugierig öffnete er das erste und verzog verstimmt das Gesicht. 'Doppelherz - Stärkt Herz und Kreislauf mit der Naturkraft der Kräuter'  
Hmph, vermutlich von Jack. Der Kerl sollte besser beten, dass er nie ertrank.  
Mit einem abschätzigen Schnauben öffnete er nun auch das zweite Paket. Es war eine Spieluhr. Ein beiliegender Zettel verkündete, dass sie ein Lied aus dem 'Musical' (was immer das auch war) 'Mozart' abspielen sollte. Es trug den Namen: 'Schließ dein Herz in Eisen ein'.  
Haha! Wirklich witzig! Wütend riss er die Verpackung von dem dritten Geschenk, das wesentlich größer als di e anderen beiden war und zuckte erschrocken zurück, als ein hochgewachsener Mann aus dem Paket gesprungen kam. Mit einem breiten Grinsen trat dieser auf Will zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: "Sie haben Ihr Herz verloren? Wir helfen Ihnen. Mein Name ist Kai Pflaume. Herzlich willkommen bei 'Nur die Liebe zähltâ'."

**Winnetouch (Schuh des Manitu)**

Erwartungsvoll blickte Winnetouch auf, als die Glöckchen am Eingang seines neuen Beauty Salons klingelten.  
„Welcome to ‚Nocturnal Beauty'! Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte er während er den silberhaarigen jungen Mann in stylisch blau – silberner Kleidung beeindruckt musterte.  
Es hatte sich wirklich gelohnt in die Nightline Branche einzusteigen, Vampire sahen einfahc viel besser aus als Menschen... und hatten auch viel weniger Hemmungen.  
„Oh, da fällt mir so einiges ein...", schnurrte Herbert und hielt dem Indianer einen Umschlag hin. „Aber erst einmal will ich diesen Gutschein hier einlösen... und danach können wir ja immer noch über eine Ganzkörper Massage reden..."


	31. Bonus Kapitel 5

*g* ok, einen haben wir noch...

Ok, des musst etz einfach noch sein... geht doch net dass wir die tapferen Spartaner vergessen^^

Leonidas (300)

Leonidas, König von Sparta, starrte schweigend in die Flammen. Morgen würde das Heer Xerxes' angreifen. Und er musste sie aufhalten – mit gerade mal 300 Spartanern und ein paar hundert weiteren Griechen.

Auf einmal ertönte ein leises ‚Plopp' und neben ihm standen zwei bunte Kisten. Ein Pergament war auch mit dabei: ‚Frohes Kämpfen morgen! Wir dachten uns, Ihr könntet diese Sachen hier vielleicht brauchen.'

Verwirrt machte sich der Spartaner daran die Kisten aufzumachen. Sie waren mit ihm unbekannten Geräten gefüllt, zu denen jeweils eine Gebrauchsanweisung mit dabei war:

Eine große Menge Handgranaten, ein Feuerwerfer, eine Panzerfaust und einige Maschinenpistolen mit Munition.


End file.
